


Distraction

by sevanderslice



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevanderslice/pseuds/sevanderslice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard distracts Kaidan during a Council Meeting.<br/> (Story is in the same universe as my Female Shepard/Kaidan Alenko fic, “Serenade,” however it can easily be read as a standalone story. Takes place a few years after the events of ME3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: very, VERY NSFW. You have been warned.

_Blah, blah…Salarian Union…blah, blah…Krogan Rebellions…blah._

Kaidan read the new text message on his omnitool and swallowed a laugh.  A quick glance across the long conference room showed the human councilor bent over her datapad, seemingly taking notes in deep concentration.  Kaidan knew better.

_You should pay attention_ , he quickly wrote back.  _There might be a quiz._ Not two seconds later, his omnitool buzzed again. 

_I’d rather pay attention to the way you look in that uniform, Spectre._

He just bet she would.  Between Shepard’s sponsorship of the Krogans’ new ambassador, Kaidan’s spectre duties and work on organizing the Citadel’s new biotic training academy, and two exuberant kids at home – one of which was up half the night cutting a new molar  - and he and Shepard had hardly had much “personal time” of late.   In fact, the only reason he was in this meeting at all, was because C-sec was short handed today and he’d volunteered for protection detail.  After all, a spectre’s first duty was the safety of the Council.  Getting to be near his wife for a change was just a bonus.

_Did you paint those pants on this morning?  Your ass looks so luscious, I want to bite it._

Kaidan rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her.  He could hardly scan the room for possible dangers if she was distracting him. 

_I want you to take them off.  No - better yet, I want to strip them from your body…slowly.  I want to peel the cloth away to get to all that hot, tanned skin._

Shit, it was getting warm in here.  He quickly wrote back. _Stop it._

_I’m going to torture you.  I’ll touch you everywhere except where you really want to be touched, until you beg me real nice.  Maybe then I’ll lay you down right here on the conference table, strip you bare for the rest of the council to see what’s mine._

Kaidan took a deep breath and tugged at his collar.  A light sheen of sweat gathered on his brow and he wiped it away with the back of his hand.  One glance at Shepard showed she was – at least outwardly – completely unaffected by her words.  Kaidan wished he could say the same.

_I’ll take you in my mouth; suck on the velvety head while I pump that big cock of yours real slow.  I’ll cup your balls, gently roll them in my other hand and even caress that sweet spot underneath you enjoy so much._

He needed to stop reading her texts and do his job.  A light, pleasurable pressure had settled low in his groin.  Much longer at this and Kaidan wouldn’t be able to hide his reaction. As it was he had to shift his legs a little and face the door.   His omnitool buzzed again.

_Would you like to come in my mouth?_

“Shit!”  Kaidan nearly jumped out of his skin at the light tap on his shoulder.  He whirled around to face the new c-sec officer he was working with this afternoon.  The guy was so wet-behind-the-ears he couldn’t keep his collar dry.

“You okay, Sir?”  The kid asked, his round, youthful face full of concern.  Despite the c-sec age minimum of eighteen, he looked all of twelve years old.  “You’re a little flushed.  You didn’t catch what Colton has did you?  Half the force is out with that bug.”    

“No. I’m fine, Henry.” He assured him. “It’s just a little warm in here.”

“Really?”  The kid couldn’t take a hint.  “I don’t think it’s too warm.”

Kaidan’s ‘tool buzzed again and he couldn’t resist looking down. A little moan escaped his lips as he read his newest text.

_Maybe you’d like to be inside me instead…hmmm? God, I’m so wet for you right now.  I want to climb you like a tree.  I want to ride you hard and…_

There was another tap on his shoulder. 

“I said I‘m fine, Henry!”  He cried, the words coming out just a bit too harsh. The young security officer’s face fell in dismay and Kaidan instantly regretted it.   “I just need a minute.” He soothed, before quickly vacating the room.  The cool air out in the hall was an immediate relief.  He gulped it greedily into his lungs as he read his newest message.

_Or maybe you’d like to be on top instead?  Do you want to fuck me, Kaidan?  Do you want to pound me into the table until all of these bullshit proposals are scattered all over the floor? Do you want to make me scream your name until my throat is hoarse and I can barely walk tomorrow?_

Kaidan hissed a long string of blunt profanities.  His erection throbbed, pushing against the zipper of his fly and begging to be released. When was this god-forsaken meeting going to be over?

This time when his omnitool buzzed, an image was attached to her text.  One look at the file and Kaidan was biting his fist and smacking a palm against the side of the wall, barely containing a sharp moan. He was tremendously relieved no one else was in the hall to see his reaction, or the racy holo that had just popped up on his arm.    

It was seriously the most erotic thing he’d ever seen.   His wife was posed like one of those gorgeous pin up girls from the mid twentieth century: seated on the floor with her knees together; lovely, heart-shaped face facing the camera, bright red lips stretched into a sensuous smile.   Her shoulders were bare, save for a wavy curtain of light ginger hair, and her luscious breasts were pushed up and held in place by some sort of lacy, black, corset thing.  Kaidan had to bite his lower lip when he noticed her black stockings only went up to mid thigh, before attaching to the corset with little satin straps.  A red “N7” had been painted on the top of her left arm and she held Kaidan’s favorite M-8 Avenger aloft, as if ready to defeat any enemy who dared cross her path.   “Good God!” Kaidan whispered.  Fornax would pay a fortune for even a glimpse at that image.  He quickly closed the file and read the accompanying text.       

_I took this myself with a hover cam, because it’s only for you. It’s been too long, baby.  I need you._

The time for games was over.  After instructing Private Henry to escort the councilmembers back to their respective offices, Kaidan waited patiently as everyone filed out of the conference room, one by one.   Eventually Shepard was left alone at the far end of the table.  Kaidan stepped inside and locked the door.

“You’ve been a bad girl,” he chided, striding across the carpet, stalking his prey.

“Have I now,” she asked, lips stretched into a playful smile. She stood up from her executive, leather chair and met him halfway, stopping just inches from touching his skin.  Kaidan had to forcibly hide his shock at seeing how she was dressed.  His wife hardly ever wore a skirt.  

“You made an awful lot of promises, Councilor.” He accused, pressing his body into hers.  “You going to deliver?”

She boldly ran her leg up the outside of his pants. “That depends a lot on you, Spectre.” 

Kaidan’s hand wrapped around her upper thigh, a hiss escaping his teeth when he discovered the reason she was wearing a skirt.  Black, satin ribbons connected her stockings to a garter belt, just like in the holo he’d viewed minutes before.

She chuckled and rubbed her groin against his raging erection, eliciting another hiss.  “I thought you’d like that,” she purred, before taking his hand and pulling it to her core.  Kaidan’s jaw dropped when his fingers encountered nothing but wet heat.  She’d apparently left her panties at home.   

Her lips grazed his ear, hot breath running over his skin as she whispered, “I want you to fuck me.”

In a heartbeat he had her ass on the table and his pants undone.  He drove into her without preamble, both of them far beyond ready and aching with need.  Shepard arched her back and clutched his shoulders, crying out as he thrust.  He gave no quarter, pounding her into the solid wood beneath them just like she’d asked him to.

“Is this what you wanted,” he asked, panting as he drove himself inside her again and again. “Is this what you need?”

“Yes!” she cried, her fingers curling into claws.  She scratched them down the front of his chest so hard it would have left bloody marks if not for the fabric of his shirt.  “Give it to me!”

It had been far too long for both of them for this too last much longer, but Kaidan gave her as much as he had – he always would.  A moment later she tensed, biting his shoulder hard enough to leave marks and moaning into his skin as she came.  Her inner muscles milked him to the edge and Kaidan fell right after her. 

As soon as he could catch his breath he gently pulled back to meet her gaze.   “Not that I’m complaining, but where did _that_ come from?”

Shepard chuckled, her whole body shaking with barely contained mirth.  She palmed his face in both hands and laid a hot kiss across his mouth.  “It was good, wasn’t it?” she exclaimed. “You said you wanted to spice up our sex life.”   

“I should have remembered who I was talking to,” he huffed a laugh.  “You never do anything by halves, do you?”   

Her lips stretched into a brilliant smile. “Never.” 


End file.
